User blog:DanChan123/The DPD Project
This is an OOC post. This where you will learn everything about my plan for this fun project. Learn more by clicking here. Unlike other projects on this wonderful wiki, the Dimension Panorealm Documentation Project is aimed at a more liberal process of creation and imagination that breaks the wall between absolute surrealism and pseudo-logic. The wonderful Htraen Universe is an ultimately complex idea. Basically when the "God" of all dimensions loses connection with his dimensions and there is a massive fallout of disorder and destruction in all of the dimensions, particularily the 3rd Dimension, which is the Htraen Universe. I'm sure many of you have heard of the multiverse idea, in which there are many different realms seperate from each other, each with different physical and chemical properties of the matter in their world. The Htraen Universe follows the question: WHAT IF... the "barriers" between these different realms broke, creating portals (wormholes in this case) to other realms and also allowing the properties of matter in other realms travel and mix with the properties of matter in your realm. For example, in another realm, animals grow twice as fast as animals in our realm, Earth, and at a consistent rate. If a portal connecting both worlds opened up, what if animals on Earth were affected by the physics/chemistry in the other world and began to grow twice as fast at a consistent rate as well? This is only a simple "what if" compared to the entire Htraen Universe Project where you get to dump your pile of "what ifs" into the universe. Of course, there are limits: Do not make the phenomenons you create for this universe sound stupid. Make it sound as real as it can get without contradicting your points made. Let's say you have a monster that is a purple gorilla that breathes fire and has the strength of 30 men combined. Let's call this monster "Bob." Well, if you can logically tell me why "Bob" is like a gorilla, is purple, breathes fire, and has the strength of 30 men combined, then I'll pass it. For example, Bob is purple because it must blend in with the purple jungle it dwells in. Bob breathes fire because an organ in Bob's body called the "Pyraflula" stores Bob's flammable urine in a tube linear to Bob's esophagus, where Bob can bring urine into his mouth. Bob's upper and bottom teeth are incredibly reactive and can create flame with a scratch of teeth, thus can light the flammable urine on fire while Bob spits it out at enemies, which are generally the swarms of bee-like insects that harvest the special honey Bob eats. Bob has the strength of 30 men because the higher gravity on Bob's planet requires more strength for him to climb up to the trees where he can take his honey. See how I gave reasoning to make it legit? That's a necessary imagination technique you will probably have to master in order to be good at this project. The Administrative Powers (Note: This statement is never final, so make sure to check this statement for updates) DanChan123 (that's me) is currently the sovereign dictator of the DPD Project (sorry democrats). Basically you will all do as I suggest if I do suggest it to you; otherwise, be free. Being the sovereign dictator, I own and can do whatever I want with the content of the DPD Project (as long it complies with the wiki's policies). You, my fellow comrades in this project, shall have the freedom to create your own pages about the Universe, and send them to me or another designated leading comrade via talk page for now. For approval as an official document of the DPD Project, me or a designated comrade will leave a simple approval comment or signature on the page. This section of the post will show the specified powers and limits of particular comrades. How to Be Part of the Project 1. Well, first, you need have an account on Wikia.com 2. Second, submit a simple "I want to join and why" statement on my talkpage. Make sure the talk post begins with Heading 2. It should lood like this on the Header Application: (Insert User name and link to user page) 3. Write why you want to join. 4. Give me a brief and simplistic idea of your availability. Optional but HIGHLY recommended: Give me some links to wikia pages you have edited from ANY wiki. This let's me know the degree of your wikia experience and how good your descriptive writing skills or technical MediaWiki skills are. ''' '''Click here to get started with the application. Category:Blog posts